With the growing consumption of fossil fuels, energy crises and environmental problems are caused, which increasingly limit the development of human societies, so that there is no delay in looking for alternative energy sources. Efficient and convenient utilization, conversion and storage of solar energy facilitate solving energy and environmental problems. A photocatalysis technology is a method of directly converting solar energy into chemical energy in the presence of a photocatalytic material. The photocatalysis technology can be used for hydrogen production by water decomposition and degradation of organic pollutants, and a reaction process is green and convenient, so that the photocatalysis technology has a great application prospect and provides new ideas for solving the energy crisis and environmental problems. Typical photocatalytic materials are mostly semiconductors, including TiO2, ZnO, WO3, CdS, BiVO4, etc. While when these semiconductor materials are applied to a photocatalytic process, the problems of weak absorption of visible light, differential charge separation, photocorrosion, etc. often exist.
Transition metal tungstate, ZnWO4, is a wide bandgap (>3.6 eV) semiconductor photocatalytic material featuring by high electron transport rate and long life of a photon-generated carrier. The ZnWO4 photocatalytic material has extensive application prospects in the fields of photocatalytic degradation of organic pollutants, photocatalytic hydrogen production, photoluminescence materials, etc. However, the too wide bandgap of the ZnWO4 photocatalytic material limits the photocatalytic capacity of the ZnWO4 photocatalytic material under visible light, mainly reflected in the problems that the ZnWO4 photocatalytic material is narrow in light absorption range and poor in charge separation.
The invention is intended to solve the foregoing problems.